Engáñame
by Silvia LedVal
Summary: Se dice que lo contrario del amor y lo más dañino, es la indiferencia. Y era esto último lo que alejaba a Bra de Uub, o al menos, eso pensaba ella. [Reto para la página de FB: Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball]


_**Aclaración: Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, gran culpable de ésta serie que muchos amamos.**_

* * *

_Reto para la página: Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball. Un one-shot con lemon, donde los protagonistas sean Uub y Bra. _

_Lugar: el auto de Kaiosama. Objeto: corbata._

* * *

**||ENGÁÑAME||**

* * *

_UubxBra_

_Capítulo I_

* * *

1

¿No te das cuentas, Bra? Lo que Uub hace, no lo hace por ser mala persona o por falta de interés hacía ti. Lo que Uub tiene es que un guerrero como tu padre. Como su maestro. Es un guerrero como tu amiga, Pan, a quien cada vez miras menos. Él es inmaduro en esos ámbitos de las relaciones personales. Pero es bueno, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Ha soñado con estar contigo durante mucho tiempo, porque te ve hermosa, más hermosa de lo que tú piensas que eres. Ha cumplido tus caprichosos, ha soportado tu mal genio, ese que heredaste de tus padres. Ha soportado el que tus _amigos_ lo vean como poca cosa para ti, por no estar a ti nivel. Te mueves en un mundo distinto al de él, pero lo tolera.

¿Tú has pisado su mundo? No, nunca lo has hecho. Lo conoces de lejos, pero nunca te has atrevido a entrar en él. Tu sangre no te lo exige, como se lo exigen a todos los guerreros saiyajins.

No te explicas que hace Uub entrenando todo el día con Goku, Piccolo y Pan. No sabes al cien la historia que hay detrás de quien fue tu novio, al que hiciste enojar hace unos instantes y al que conoces poco. No debes hacerlo enojar, porque cuando él se enfada explota y deja de ser ese tierno muchacho.

Explotó, Bra. Lo hizo porque no entiendes quién es en realidad. Se controló tanto, que no pudo decirte nada y prefirió marcharse. Te deja en el parque de diversiones al que le pediste que te acompañe. El accedió como siempre lo hace y llegó por ti hasta tu casa. Tú lo recibiste con una _short _floreado y una playera blanca, con unas letras grandes al centro que decía "Live". Lucias casual y cómoda. Uub, también como siempre, no te dijo lo bien que te veías hasta con las vestimentas más simples. No te tomó de la mano ni del brazo. Te sonrió y durante el camino, yendo en una aeronave, regalo de Mr. Satán para el chico cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, comenzó a hablar sobre el reciente entrenamiento de Goku y de la sorpresa que tenía para él. Él no lo notó por la emoción, pero tú no le prestabas la atención que solías darle.

Otra vez entrenamientos. _Justo como papá._

Llegaron al parque de diversiones y le dijiste que no querías escuchar nada sobre esos planes. La Tierra estará bien, dijiste. Él te volvió a sonreír, entendiendo que el tema de las peleas no era lo que tenían en común. No los unía. Sin embargo, siguieron caminando para intentar disfrutar del día.

Las cosas no salieron como lo planearon: tú querías más atención.

Esperaste durante la primera hora que él te tomará del brazo o de la mano. Que te diera algún beso en la mejilla o halago. Admítelo, Bra, te gusta mucho la atención y es comprensible. Eres la princesa de la casa, la hermana menor. Tu novio desde hace dos años entiende ese lado tuyo, tan femenino, pues él también tiene hermanas a las que les gusta consentir y proteger. Las hermanas que tú conoces y te admiran por ser hermosa e inteligente. Qué lástima que en las últimas semanas Uub ha estado más ausente causando en ti un resentimiento.

Te cepillaste tanto el cabello. Tardaste tanto en encontrar algo que ponerte ese día. El maquillaje era perfecto. Pero, Uub, ¿por qué no la miras? No la viste en una semana entera por dedicarte a tu empleo y a los entrenamientos con tu maestro. Mírala Uub, antes de que lo inevitable pase y te haga explotar. Te has enojado tan poco en tu vida, que cuando sucede, sale esa lado de tu ser que no te gusta. De lo que poco que heredaste del monstro Buu, el gusto por los dulces y el poder de perder la razón cuando te enfadas.

—¡Suficiente, Uub! —gritaste al fin, justo después de que él no comentaba nada, sobre lo que le platicabas. —¿Qué te sucede? —exigiste saber. No darías la vuelta, no lo abandonarías sin conocer el motivo de la ausencia, que te hacía sentir como si no fueras la princesa que en realidad eres.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —Uub, inmaduro en esos ámbitos, a pesar de haber tenido experiencia anteriores con otras chicas. Ha visto a sus hermanas tener citas, las ha escuchado platicar sobre el tema. ¡Ha escuchado a Pan! ¿Por qué no logras madurar? ¿Acaso Goku te ha contagiado su inocencia?

—¿Por qué? La última vez que salimos fue igual.

Debiste controlarte, Bra, de la misma manera en que él lo hizo para no herirte. Darle más explicaciones sobre tus sentimientos.

—Estás en otro mundo cuando estás conmigo— pusiste tus manos en tu cintura mientras fruncías el entrecejo. No fue tu mejor cara.

—Vamos — y esa risilla te comenzó a molestar más y más, —no exageres.

—No me digas eso —volviste alzar el tono de voz. —No quiero escuchar que soy una exagerada ni nada por el estilo. ¿Qué te sucede?

No debiste mirarla con esos ojos de confusión. Debiste ponerte firme y decirle que no pasaba nada. Debiste comportarte como un novio normal, como Bra lo esperaba.

Sabes, Bra, es extraño que exijas a alguien normal en tu vida. Has tenido más parejas, de los cuales te hicieron madurar enormemente, pero también te hicieron una mal del que no te das cuenta: te hicieron necesitar ser el centro de atención. En ese momento, en que él no te respondía nada y entonces, presa del coraje, no parabas de decir que estabas harta de él. Y no era mentira. Te fastidiara que él tuviera prioridades sobre ti. Gritaste, en frente de mucha gente que pasaba a lado suyo, que no de dejaba de observarlos por morbo, y con lo tímido que es él. ¿Tienes idea de lo que él odia ese tipo de escenas? Te sobrepasaste. Y despertaste el lado que él odia y te dio miedo cuando te miró, con esos ojos que no conocías y esperas no volver a ver. Uub es tranquilo, pero recuerda, que por más limpia que este su alma de su vida pasaba, alguna mancha debe de tener. Insultaste lo que ama en la vida y por ese motivo, fue el quien se dio la vuelta y te dejó con la palabra en la boca, sola en el parque de diversiones, en el que alguna vez tu mamá también peleó con su ex novio, con Goku presente.

* * *

2

Los días pasaron y continuaran pasando sin verlo si no te doblegas un poco. No has querido hablar con tu madre ni con tu hermano. Has evitado a tu padre. Te ven como una niña encaprichada, cuando en realidad, lo que en realidad tienes es que estás dolida. Uub no ha hecho nada por ti. Tienes 21 años, muchas relaciones anteriores, las que te dieron la suficiente experiencia para saber que no todas duran y que dolía cuando terminaban, pero que siempre vendría alguien mejor. Pero Bra, ya no eres adolescente, y aprendiste a distinguir cuando alguien valía la pena y ese hombre vale mucho para ti. Ya no quieres volver a esa época de citas y citas.

No le quieres llorar, y tragas saliva para pasar el nudo que se forma y del que te avergüenzas tanto. Bra Briefs no lloraba por nadie ni siquiera se veía como una culpable de estropear la relación.

Como Uub no tuvo la costumbre de frecuentarte hasta tu casa, nadie se imaginó que habían peleado y que por consecuencia, ya no había comunicación entre ustedes.

Miras tu celular mientras te recuestas en tu cama y ves los mensajes anteriores que les has enviado. Son más tuyos que de él. La mayoría reclamos y exigencias para que venga a verte. ¡Si supieras lo mucho que le hubiera servido esos aparatos a tu mamá cuando era una adolecente! Hubiera tenido menos peleas con Yamcha por ausentarse tanto tiempo, como cuando se marchó a entrenar con Krillin, Ten Shin Han y Chaoz.

* * *

3

Pensaste que no era necesario llamar antes a la casa de los Son, asegurando que el moreno estaba ahí, comiendo o haciendo cualquier otra cosa para pasar el tiempo. Pero al llegar te llevaste una sorpresa.

Convertiste tu nave en capsula y caminaste con parsimonia, sintiendo que en el momento de toparte con él te quedarías muda. Y no estuviste tan equivocada. La señora Chichi te abrió la puerta y su expresión te dijo que no te esperaba. De cualquier manera, por su educación, te invitó que pasaras y llamó a Pan, pues se dijo que llegaste sólo por ella, a la amiga a la cual le tenías envidia por compartir lo que nunca compartirías con Uub. Pan alzó una ceja al momento de escuchar sobre tu llegada, y se levantó del asiento donde comía en la cocina. Dio grandes zancadas, extrañada porque tú, Bra Briefs, vinieras especialmente por ella.

Pan no era ninguna ignorante y estaba al tanto de que recientemente sucedió entre ustedes. Piensas mal si crees que él llegó directamente a decirle. Es más, Uub ni siquiera llegó con los Son. No vio a su amiga hasta que ella fue a buscarlo y reclamarle por faltar al entrenamiento. La chica era muy disciplinada en ese aspecto. Lo sacó del departamento que tenía en ciudad Satan, que se encontraba en el segundo piso de unos gimnasios que administraban. Esta última lo jaloneó y le dijo que no debía ser tan irresponsable e intento sacarlo en vano, pero se detuvo cuando él le alzo la voz diciéndole que no que quería hacer nada. Podrá ser una chica de aspecto rudo y mal vocabulario, pero tenía ese lado noble tan característico de su familia y se dio cuenta que él no andaba bien. Le pidió que le explique todo y cuando este se negó, Pan acertó preguntando si tenía que ver contigo, la princesa, pues ella sabía lo mucho que él te quiere y lo que le costó aceptar sus sentimientos. La muchacha de cabello negro sabe mucho sobre ustedes.

Le pediste que salieran de la casa para poder platicar, justo después de haber rechazado la invitación de la señora Chichi de comer. Ya afuera, a unos metros de la puerta, como supusiste al principio te quedaste muda, lo suficiente para volver incómoda la situación para ti, pero no para la otra mujer, que se cruzó de brazos y terminó por soltar un suspiro captando tu atención.

—Uub no se encuentra —dijo finalmente.

—No vengo por él —habló el orgullo interponiéndose.

Pan esbozó una sonrisa de burla.

—¿No, princesa? —Como odiabas que Pan usará ese adjetivo, que más por cariño, era una forma revolucionaría para burlarse de ti, de tu forma de vida tan frívola que te cargabas—. No quieras verme la cara de idiota.

Entrecerraste los ojos y la observaste detenidamente. Era difícil hablar con Pan en muchas ocasiones. Bien recuerdas que su amistad fue algo forzada, por parte de ambas familias. Pueden llevarse bien, hablar de los pocos temas en común que tienen. Son capaces de identificarse de vez en cuando y sujetarse de eso para formar ese lazo que necesitan para llamarse amigas, sin la presión de las personas que las quieren ver juntas. Personas que no logran observar que ambas tiene un rasgo saiyajin bien definido y que es el de la superación. Ambas quieren ser mejor que la otra, y el orgullo de esa sangre de una raza extinta, corre en ustedes. Tienen una pelea silenciosa de resaltar y ser reconocidas, muy a pesar de que las dos se dedican a diferentes actividades.

—De acuerdo, quiero hablar con Uub —cediste un poco. No ibas andar con rodeos enfrente de Pan—. ¿Se encuentra aquí?

La chica de cabello corto tardó en responder, buscando como decirte la ubicación de su amigo. La oración que Pan pronunciaría te afectaría de manera inmediata, al redescubrir algo prioritario en la vida de una persona que si te interesa y mucho. ¿Recuerdas que a pesar de saber de su existencia apenas lo mirabas? Ni él ni Pan estaban en tu lista de amigos. Por más amigables que fueras, mostraban interés en acercarte a ti. Tal vez un par de veces al año hablabas con ellos, pero no pasaban de temas ambiguos, músicos de moda, Trunks y Goten. Eran sólo un par de conocidos fácil de olvidar y el resentimiento crecía en ti pues al parecer, en el mundo al cual ellos pertenecen, tú eres la que se olvida con facilidad.

—No —respondió Pan.

—¿Dónde está?

—Con Kaoi-sama.

El resentimiento se agolpó en tu pecho y Pan conoció una faceta tuya.

Cuando eres orgullosa, los sentimientos deben guardarse para después, cuando estás solo y puedes revelar en físico a través de tu rostro lo que no puedes mostrarle a nadie. Bra no se esperó a estar sola, ni siquiera volteó su cara a otro lado. Podría ser porque se trataba de otra chica, una amiga que conocía la historia de principio y que sabría el final sobre la relación Bra/Uub, no te negaste a mostrarte perturbada. Uub se había ido a entrenar con Kaoiosama. Esa era la gran sorpresa que Goku le tenía listo desde hace tiempo. Idea que resultó después de haber escuchado que el hombre más fuerte del mundo tuvo muchos maestros, que conoció a lo largo de su vida buscando siempre superarse. Quiso seguir sus pasos, pero le resultaba imposible la idea de ir al más allá sin antes estar muerto. Pero su maestro le dijo que perdiera cuidado, pues él iba seguido con el dios, con la ayuda de su técnica de la teletransportación.

Bajaste la cabeza y miraste al suelo. Sueles ser muy expresiva, justo como tus padres, cuando se trata de sentimientos como enojo o felicidad. Siendo tristeza, no tenías idea de que hacer. Dos años de relación que terminaba para que el guerrero de peinado estrafalario se fuera por quien sabe cuándo tiempo a quien sabe qué lugar. Y tú tendrás que esperarlo, como una novia fiel. Lo único que pensaste es que era ridículo. Sí, pelearon y fue tu culpa por no sentarse a hablar como dos personas adultas y demostrarle que le tienes la suficiente confianza como para explicarle tus sentimientos. Y quieres de cualquier manera hablar con él.

Sintiendo empatía por ti, Pan bajó los brazos y posó uno de ellos sobre tu hombro. Entendía que esto era más allá de una pelea de novios, sino un la pauta para comprender que a lo mejor no estaba funcionando al no tener tolerancia sobre una actividad que él disfrutaba, que era su medio de vida y también por lo que vivía. Ya anteriormente le habías insinuado que te gustaría que los entrenamientos disminuyeran para poder verse más seguido. Un pensamiento egoísta, pero lo hacías al sentirlo también egoísta. Como querías verlo y decirle que un acuerdo entre los dos no estaría de más

—Es un idiota.

Un idiota como cada guerrero Z para las relaciones de pareja. Si las mujeres que han formado parte de su vida, se reunieran para evaluar quien era el mejor, no habría un primer lugar, aunque tu asegures Bra que lo ganaría Uub sin hacer esfuerzo. Todas han pasado esa etapa de abandono y terminan comprendiendo que es imposible alejarlos de su pasión.

Después de algunos minutos, en los que ninguno comentó nada, Pan recordó una de las tantas historias que había escuchado.

* * *

4

Pan te comentó lo mucho que detesta que su abuelo la limite en técnicas y no le haya enseñado aun las que piensa que debería dominar en esa etapa de su vida. Entre ellas estaba la famosa teletransportación. Te diste cuenta que no eras la única que tenía tan protegida. Pensaste que el hecho de ser mujeres era algún factor para que los guerreros les dieran trato especial. Por ese motivo, tomaron la decisión de buscar nuevos medios para lograr sus objetivos. Y si antes de las grandes técnicas, el poder saiyajin, si cuando un niño y una adolescente lograban cualquier cosa con un báculo y algunas capsulas, ¿por qué ustedes no podrían cruzar al más allá sin las influencias de Goku? Decidió, inspirada por las primeras historias, a buscar ayuda por otro lado.

Al llegar a su destino, miraste hacía abajo al mismo tiempo que Pan y observaron con detalle el castillo que la vieja adivina posee gracias a sus dones y a lo costoso de sus servicios. Descendieron siendo recibidas enseguida por un fantasma sonriente, quien las invitó a pasar, argumentando que su señora las esperaba. Tú caminaste detrás de Pan, un tanto nerviosa de que en cualquier instante, algún espectro, habitante del místico lugar, apareciera exclusivamente para asustarlas. Podrías vencer el temor contra demoniacos luchadores con Pan presente, pero para ti los fantasmas eran otro asunto.

Dentro estaba muy oscuro, que sólo el brillo de la pequeña anima era lo que iluminaba, pero al minuto quedó opacado por la presencia de la anciana que se acercaba con su bola de cristal trayendo con ella la luz.

—Mi señora, estás jóvenes requieren de su servicio —habló el fantasma.

Pan se sentía lista para cualquier pelea. Estaba al tanto que para tener los servicios de la bruja, debía vencer a cinco guerreros. Se le presentaba una buena oportunidad para demostrar de lo que era capaz. La otra opción ni siquiera la consideraba. Pagar la exuberante cantidad se le hacía ridículo. Prefería mil veces pelear.

—Así es —vociferó la Son, con un sonrisa de lado que delataba lo emocionada que se encontraba. —Ella quiere que la lleven al otro mundo con Kaoisama.

—Oh —expresó la mujer sentada en su bola de cristal, fijando su mirada en ti—. ¿Y cómo quieren qué haga eso? —Alzaste una ceja al escucharlo, mientras que Pan fruncía más y más el ceño.

—No nos quiera ver la cara —hablaste al fin—. Sabemos que usted tiene el poder de viajar al otro mundo.

—Si es porque debemos vencer a los cinco guerreros, no se preocupe, de eso yo me encargo sola —dijo en un tono de arrogancia tan propia de Vegeta.

Moviste tu cabeza hacía Pan, sin entender por completo de lo que hablaba, jamás te hizo el comentario de para que la bruja te ayude, debías pelear antes. Y justo en el momento en el que ibas a preguntar por dichos peleadores, Uranai Baba se te adelantó.

—Yo sé muy bien que mis luchadores no son rivales para ti, niña. Pero te han informado mal. Yo no hago negocio mandando a gente viva al otro mundo. Nadie quiere ir para allá ni mucho menos son bien recibidos. Los vivos tienen su tierra y los muertos la suya. Yo me dedicó a dar predicciones e información que la gente requiere. Mejor háganme alguna pregunta y con mucho se las responderé.

Tú te enojaste. ¿Cómo era posible que Uub tuviera tantas influencias para moverse a los lugares a donde quisiera? Al igual que Pan, la envidia las invadió, pero no serían capaces de aceptarlo ni mucho aceptarían que la bruja les niegue el pase. Siguieron hablando con ella, para convencerla de lo importante que era tu cruzaras a la otra vida. Utilizaron ruegos y amenazas. Pan se impacientó, al ver que perdía la oportunidad de pelear con esos luchadores, mientras que tú alzabas cada vez más la voz, llegando a un punto en que habían olvidado que querían ir con Kaoisama, tomando como un reto personal el convencer a la adivina. Finalmente, la anciana accedió con una condición que Pan propuso, pensando que sería divertido. Tú no entendiste que fuiste parte de un trato que cambiaría la vida de la chica Son, aunque tampoco te interesó saberlo, al menos no ese día.

Uranai Baba te preguntó si sabías pelear, pues con Kaiosama iban peleadores realmente fuertes y que no cualquiera era aceptado como su alumno. Te avergonzó decirle los verdaderos motivos por los cuales ibas. La historia sonaría a la de una niña encaprichada, desconociendo que la bruja estaba al tanto de todo y soltaba una que otra risilla, mientras que balbuceabas mentiras increíbles o fingías tener el carácter fuerte de tu padre.

Y así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estabas rodeada de nubes color amarrillo. Una fila de espectros estaba enfrente de ti, fila para ver a Enmadiosama. Jamás pensaste que para todo había un trámite detrás de la muerte. Creíste que morías y ya. Ibas directo al cielo o al infierno. Comenzaste a caminar a un lado de la bruja, mirando a tu alrededor extrañada por tanto ser raro que había, dando órdenes a las animas para que no hicieran desorden.

De camisa blanca y pantalón color azul, un ogro con dos cuernos en su cabeza, reconoció a la señora y se le acercó para preguntar sobre ti. Era tan extraño ver a alguien muerto con su cuerpo.

—Muy buen día, señora Baba —saludó el ogro que apenas te llegaba al hombro. Pestañaste un par de veces, tratando de disimular la sorprendida que estabas por su apariencia. —¿Qué la trae por aquí?

—Verás, está niña quiere ir con Kaoisama—. El ogro te miró de arriba a abajo y abrió la boca al notar que no tenías una aureola en la cabeza, como todos los muertos. Existían casos en que ciertas personas podían llegar al cielo sin siquiera estar muertas, la adivina era uno de esos, pero eran tan remotos, que no dejaría de ser novedad—. Vamos muchacho, no nos hagas perder el tiempo y llevamos hasta el camino de la serpiente.

—Pero mi señora, no puedo hacer eso sin la autorización de Enmadiosama.

—¿Qué camino? —preguntaste de pronto, siendo ignorada por ambos.

—Yo me arreglaré con él más adelante. Pero la niña tiene prisa y no es de buena educación hacerla esperar.

—Pero señora ¿olvida que los peleadores del norte van a tener un torneo hoy?

Pensaste que por ese motivo, Goku no se encontraba en casa. También, lo furiosa que estaría Pan cuando se entere que su abuelo trajo a su alumno a ver un torneo tan único. Incluso, hasta pensaste en tu padre y el escándanlo que haría. En ese sentido, Goku era sorprendente al conseguir tantos amigos interesantes, aunque fueran de otro plano.

—Oh, lo olvidé por completo. Espero que eso no sea problema para ti, niña.

—No entiendo de que hablan.

—Yo le explicaré, señorita. El torneo que se está realizando se acaba de proponer. Nació a raíz de que muchos luchadores…

—¡Eso no me importa! —interrumpiste de mal manera, demostrando ser hija de Vegeta. —Ya ni siquiera me importa seguir aquí. Quiero regresar a mi casa —ordenaste.

Pensante que estabas pasando muchos problemas por un idiota, como lo nombró Pan. Parecía que te alejabas más y más de él. Estabas en un mundo extraño que ni siquiera debías conocer aún, porque estabas vivas. La sangre corría por tus venas, dándote unas mejillas y labios rosados. No eras pálida como los espectros, ni tenías ese aire de melancolía de una vida ya vivida. Tenías sentimientos que se suponen debieron haber desaparecido, cuando atravesaste la puerta para llegar hasta ahí. Llegar sin otra excusa que no sea ver a Uub. Porque amas a Uub y quieres que te amé de la manera en que mereces ser amaba. Sin embargo, no hay manera especial o única para amar. Es su forma de conectarse, de unirse, lo que hace que el amor sea tan accesible y ayude a una relación.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te sentiste conectada con él? Estás parada en nubes amarillas, prueba de que no ya tienes nada en común con él, buscando con desesperación salvar una relación, que por más amor, puede que ya no tenga sentido. Te gustó Uub porque era resaltó entre todos. De un manojo de hombres de los cuales te tenían aburrida al ofrecerte lo mismo, Uub llegó un día a tu casa, mostrando una confianza que no conocías en él. Vegeta, tu padre, lo miró como un buen oponente. Al poco tiempo, Uub alardeó que sería capaz de vencerlo, pues su maestro había sido Goku, el hombre más fuerte del mundo. ¡Y no mentía! Nunca viste la pelea, pero tú hermano tuvo que pagar las consecuencias del mal genio de tu padre por haber perdido. Al menos en poder, él estaba sobre tu padre. Te gustó que no te notara desde el principio, que fueras una chica a la que sólo conocías por mera casualidad. Te gustó lo atentó que era con su familia y amigos. Esa nobleza y sonrisa tan característica de los Son. Que se preocupara por otras personas antes que de él. También, que cuando él te reveló que le gustabas, se sintiera tan poca cosa como para estar contigo, cuando las cualidades del muchacho brillaban y mientras tu frivolidad te opacaba. Son un equilibrio, Bra. Pero en los últimos meses, el peso del egoísmo de querer más y más comprensión rompió la balanza.

Estuviste a punto de dar la vuelta y decirle a la adivina que lo mejor era volver. Ya no valía la pena permanecer más tiempo en un mundo al que todavía no pertenecías.

Pero los milagros en el más allá eran más frecuentes que en el más acá y Uub venía hacía ti, con un rostro pálido por el susto de sentir tu ki. Él gritó tu nombre y cuando menos te diste cuenta, Uub ya estaba enfrente de ti.

* * *

5

Cuando llegó, no pudiste evitar dar un sobresalto y abrir los ojos como platos por su presencia tan repentina. Uub exhaló aliviado al no ver ninguna aureola sobre tu cabeza y que tus pies tocaban el suelo. No eras ninguna fantasma, lo que significaba que no habías muerto. Después hizo la pregunta obligada: ¿qué haces aquí? Para lo que tú no tenías una respuesta.

Uranai Baba los observó fascinada. Sus premoniciones siempre eran acertadas, sabiendo desde el principio que esos dos tenían que encontrarse justo ahí, aunque desconocía que pasaría después. Con su predicción cumplida, se dispuso a despedirse de los jóvenes, para que hablaran. Les aconsejó que no permanecieran tanto tiempo y que volvieran lo antes posible, sobre todo tú, cuyo cuerpo no soportaría uno que otro cambio que tenía el mundo espiritual. El ogro les dijo lo mismo, pero añadiendo que Enmadiosama no estaría tan contento de verlos deambulando como si nada sucediera. Había que tener un permiso para todo. El otro mundo también tiene sus normas burocráticas.

Finalmente, Uub te pidió que lo acompañaras, dejando atrás las enormes filas de las ánimas, que se fueron perdiendo mientras caminaban. Te contó que tiene tres días desde que llegó, información que ya sabias, pero que al ver una especie de torneo, Kaiosama tenía que estar presente. Goku acaba de llegar y estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea, aunque él no tenía permitido pelear.

—Tú también debes estar contento —comentaste con un dejo de rencor tan notorio que Uub no continuo platicando.

Tuvo miedo de seguir preguntando que hacías. Descartó la idea de pedirte que al acompañé al evento, asegurando que atraería más problemas entre ustedes. Un simple desacuerdo los llevaba de manera exagerada a no mirarse.

Era la primera vez que los dos no se entendían. Detrás de él, te diste cuenta que no vestía con su traje de pelea color rojo. No usaba una playera o chamarra. El pantalón no era de mezclilla, como los que a él les gustaba usar. De manera peculiar lucía una camisa negra con un chaleco azul. Creías que alucinabas, pues Uub no solía vestir así a menos de que se lo pidieras cuando acudieran a alguna fiesta importante de la empresa y eso si no huía antes, pues tales eventos le parecían demasiados aburridos, como para pasar la noche. Luce ridículo, pensaste.

—¿Por qué llevas puesto eso? ¿Qué no se supone que venías a entrenar?

—Sí, pero… —un sonrojó se dibujó en las mejillas del chico. Caminaste deprisa para alcanzarlo y ponerte a un lado de él. —La señora Chichi me dijo que no podía vestir mal enfrente de una deidad y me compró esta ropa.

Sonaba loco que la esposa de Goku le preocupara ese tipo de cosas, cuando al dios le tenía sin cuidado la ropa que usen sus alumnos. Sólo había que ver cómo iba vestido Goku. Pero la señora se encargaba de enseñar modales y cortesía, lo que el Kaio del norte agradecía al pues el chico era más obediente y menos cabeza hueca que su antiguo alumno

Te comenzaste a reír de él y con una buena justificación.

—Por Dende, sólo te faltó la corbata.

Nunca le faltó. La corbata color negro venía con el paquete que la señora le regaló. Más el alumno de Goku se la quitó en la primera oportunidad y lo mismo hizo con el chaleco enfrente de ti, para ya no darte excusas de seguir riéndote hasta el hartazgo.

—¿Por qué no te has cambiado? ¿No se supone que estás entrenando?

—No —respondió de tajo. Agachó su cabeza y su perfil se mostró sombrío, tanto así que sus ojos no se podían ver—. Kaoisama no me ha aceptado como su alumno.

Te extraño escuchar la declaración. Hasta la fecha, parecía que no había imposibles para el moreno, pues su mundo no era regido por leyes de la física o lógica. Todos los sueños se le realizaban.

—No lo necesitas, ya eres muy fuerte —comentaste sin antes pensarlo bien.

—Debo serlo aún más —insistió.

Eres como la Bulma que en su tierna adolescencia salió al mundo a conseguir las esferas para tener al novio perfecto. Buscas la aventura, pero te aterra los peligros que esta lleva consigo. Quisieras que Uub se dedicara a ti, como los primeros años de la relación de tu madre con su primer amor y que deje esas ideas de ser más y más poderoso. Piensas así, igual que ella, porque en ese tiempo vivieron una época de paz, sin sospechar que un año antes de tu nacimiento, el peligro se hizo presente, advirtiendo que este no se ha ido y que regresaría en cualquier momento. Pese a eso, Uub tiene sus propios motivos, que nada tiene que ver con salvar al planeta.

—Bra.

El paro de caminar.

—Debo volver con mi maestro y Kaiosama.

Hiciste una mueca tan rápido, que no te diste cuenta que lo mejor hubiera sido despistar tu desagrado de los planes de Uub. El coraje que le causaste días antes, el mismo que tu sentiste, ya se había disipado. Era un buen momento, si tú te atrevías a ceder, para platicar de ese resentimiento que no se alejaba y se reflejaba en un ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados, cada vez que se mencionaba el tema de tener que abandonarte por otros asuntos que no considerabas importantes.

—Hazlo, no me interesa.

Mentiste nuevamente, convencida de tu misma mentira, que por supuesto no creyó. ¿Para qué estarías en el más allá?

De pronto, los ogros y demás seres que deambulaban alrededor suyo, se fijaron en que ninguno de los estaban muertos y que no lucían como seres comunes en ese mundo. Te sentiste incómoda y algo arrepentida de estar ahí. Uub te pidió que lo siguieras y lo hiciste, sujetándote de su brazo, por miedo a que cualquiera de los peculiares hombres que caminaban de un lado a otro, se te acercaran.

A pesar de saber que tienes un hombre fuerte para protegerte, no dejas de ser miedosa. No es extraño, de verdad se veían horripilantes, como sacados de alguna película de terror. Parecía que estabas en medio de la rotación de dichas películas y te veías como una protagonista a la que acuchillarían, a ti o a Uub, aunque preferirías que fuera a este último, pues al menos el cuchillo se partiría en dos al tocar su cuerpo. Sentiste que tenían poderes sobrenaturales, como la bruja que te trajo hasta ahí, poderes con los que no podría tú novio. Pues la fuerza física no se comparaba con la magia. He ahí cuando digo que no conoces al cien a tu novio. El nació de la magia de un demonio, y tal magia vive en él todavía, pero se encuentra dormida porque no ha habido motivos para despertar.

Tu rostro se puso azul y Uub no tuvo de otra más que pedirte que no te detuvieras y que no le prestaras atención. Goku tenía un trato especial en su lugar, pero ustedes no. En cualquier momento podía ser corridos, pues habría que ser un ser sobrenatural, el ejemplo era la bruja o sencillamente estar muertos. Y Enmadiosama no permitiría desorden por culpa suya.

* * *

6

Te volviste a detener, diste un paso hacia atrás y le pediste un favor: llévame a mi casa. Uub quería ir a ese grandioso torneo, pero tú no. Tú creciste, como él, viendo peleas, poderes, entrenamientos interminables y escuchando historias grandiosas. Y te gustan, pese a que te separa de tu novio. El problema, es que el resentimiento por la indiferencia constante ha opacado el sentimiento que compartían.

—Está bien —respondió sin titubeos.

Él estiró tu mano para sujetar la tuya, pero no lo dejaste. Llevaste tus manos hacía tu pecho, mirando con ese rencor que no te dejaba, que se apoderaba de ti cada vez más y más. Lo desatestabas como nunca antes habías detestado a alguien. Él era indiferente, ya no tenía interés en ti, ni en arreglar lo que creías tenía solución.

—¿Y ya? —preguntaste. Uub no emitió ninguna emoción—. ¿Qué no piensas decirme nada?

Y siguió callado. Algunas animas alrededor, uno que otro ogro que se detenían a verlos. Ya no les tenías miedo, porque únicamente podías ver al moreno, que seguía ahí, de pie como una gris estatua.

—¡Dime lo que sea! —Pediste en ruego—. Engáñame si quieres. Di que estás obligado a ir a ese torneo porque te lo exige tu maestro. O que en la noche irás a verme, aunque después me llames para disculparte porque no vas a poder.

—No puedo decirte algo semejante —vociferó calmado, saliendo de su mutismo.

Él si veía que estaban rodeados de nubes amarillas, que existían más presencias a su alrededor. Debía volver con su maestro y con el dios. No podía ni debía prestarte atención, no por ahora. Aunque le dolería ver como se te escapaba una sola lágrima.

—¿Por qué? —Era el amor el que cuestionaba—. ¿Por qué no puedes ni siquiera decir una mentira? O di la verdad. Sabes, no importa que pelees o entrenes, pero al menos dame mi lugar.

—Bra, no puedo engañarte, ni tampoco tengo excusas. Perdón si te he hecho sentir mal…

El silencio volvió por algunos segundos, eternos para ti.

—No piensas decir más —comprendiste y estiraste tu mano para sujetar la suya—. Llévame a mi casa.

Y así lo hizo, sin agregar algunas palabras.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

Hace algunos años que escribí mi primer fic. Era un TruPan, uno muy malo, pero en ese momento escribirlo era lo mejor que podía hacer y estaba satisfecha con el resultado. Actualmente no lo considero original ni nada por el estilo. Sin embargo, recuerdo que cuando tuve la idea, no quería que fuera el típico fic donde Pan y Bra hacían lo imposible para llamar la atención de Trunks y Goten. En realidad, nunca he sido tan fan de emparejar a Bra y a Goten aunque tampoco me disgusta y no descarto que en un futuro lo haga. Entonces, pensé en algo más original y como no sé por qué recordé a Uub. El chico me caía muy bien y al imaginarlo con Bra, se me hizo algo obvio una relación entre ellos. No tenía muchas bases o argumentos para juntarlos, lo más que pensaba era que, Bra, al ser tan bonita, llamaría la atención de inmediato de él. Y como éste es muy fuerte, sería un gran oponente contra Vegeta, lo que ayudaría a que no lo tuviera miedo. De hecho, en mi fic, Uub iba seguido a ver a Bra, causando muchos disgustos al suegro.

Por eso, les pido perdón si la historia comienza muy de golpe con una relación entre ellos, sin primero mostrar como iniciaron. Yo tengo tiempo pensando en ellos, no es nada nuevo para mí, pero imagino que para algunos, esta pareja crack debe ser muy extraña. Pero debía escribir algo de ellos y esto fue lo que se me ocurrió. Es una cuenta pendiente que tenía.

Se supone que debía ser un one-shot, pero como ven, pasan muchas cosas y prefiero que sean dos capítulos. El capítulo debió tener lemon, pero a último momento lo vi completamente innecesario (además de que le tengo un terror a ese género). Este fic es un tanto personal y un reto muy grande para mí, así que si tienen alguna crítica con respecto a la narración, ortografía y demás, no duden en contactarme. No se preocupen, no me enojo por las grandes críticas, en realidad, me gustan mucho. Me hacen querer superarme más (:

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer n.n


End file.
